Otter Pop Seduction
by TheUUShadow
Summary: Bobby thinks being called Otter Pop by Jean-Paul is an insult. He finds out otherwise. Rating for innuendo, nothing really explicit.


**Otter Pop Seduction**

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marvel

Finished putting his breakfast dishes in the dishwasher, Jean-Paul nodded to each of the others still eating as he left the Kitchen.

"Logan"

"Annie"

"Kurt"

"Otter Pop" with a smirk Jean-Paul walked into the hallway.

"Why doe's he always do that?" Bobby sulked.

With a snort, Logan grinned and asked "Kid, you ever seen him eat an otter pop?"

"No, why?"

A short pause, followed by "No reason." Logan stood and headed for the dishwasher.

"Hmph!" Bobby went back to sulking, and for good measure, glared angrily at his coffee.

Annie sipped her coffee thoughtfully, her mind racing "Jean-Paul ordered me not to _say _anything, he didn't say I couldn't show Bobby something. It's splitting hairs but what can I say, I'me a busybody." Her mind made up she looked at Bobby.

"Hey, Frost Boy."

"Now don't you start." Bobby redirected his glare at Annie.

Laughing "Sorry, can you meet me at 2:00 this afternoon?"

"I guess, why?"

"I want to show you something. Meet me here in the Kitchen."

"Okay." Standing, Bobby went to the dishwasher, added his dishes to the others, and with a small wave, left for his first class.

Grinning, Annie thought to herself "I wonder how long it will take for a speedster to kill me."

As promised, Bobby walked into the Kitchen promptly at 2:00 that afternoon.

"Alright Annie, what's this all about?" He asked the woman who was smiling by the window.

"Come see for yourself." She motioned to the window.

Bobby walked over and peered curiously out the window. Jean-Paul was outside, gracefully lowering himself into one of the bistro chairs placed there for outside dining in fair weather.

"So?" Bobby turned to Annie quizzically.

"Just watch" She grinned at him.

Jean-Paul reached into his jacket and removed what appeared to be a small gold penknife. With a graceful motion he flicked it open and lowered it to his other hand cutting the end off of a small plastic tube. Another flourish and the knife disappeared into the jacket. A thoughtful expression on his face, he rubbed his hand over the tube slowly to loosen the contents in the plastic sleeve. Then, squeezing from the bottom a cylinder of orange ice began to inch out of the tubes open end.

Annie giggled out "Oh, it's orange...his favorite flavor, this is going to be good!"

Bobby looked at her as if mentally guaging her sanity. "What the heck is going on with everybody? I mean, how many ways are there to eat an otter pop?" With a shrug he turned back to the window.

Almost all of the orange ice was now out of the sleeve. Only the very end was held in the plastic sleeve in Jean-Paul's graceful fingers. Raising it to his lips he swirled his tongue lazily around the first inch or so.

"Looks normal to me, what's the big deal?" Bobby looked to Annie.

"Keep watching, trust me." She whispered back.

Lowering his lips, Jean-Paul flicked his tongue to the base of the ice and appeared to make little figure eights as he licked his way back to the top. Then he...

Bobby gasped.

Jean-Paul tilted his head back and Bobby watched the ice slowly lowered and lowered and lowered until all that could be seen was the end he held in the plastic sleeve. Then, just as slowly, the ice reappeared from the depths of Jean-Paul's throat. Then it began to disappear again.

Bobby's knees suddenly felt very weak. He watched the ice make it's hypnotic journey in and out of Jean-Paul's mouth slowly becoming smaller and smaller. After several minutes, there was only a small piece left. Jean-Paul's cheeks puckered in slightly as he sucked it from the tube with a smile and swirled it around his tongue until it too was gone.

Jean-Paul raised the tube and let the small amount of melted liquid flow into his mouth. Then he stood and dropped the empty tube into a trash can and walked out of sight to enter the side door.

Bobby felt slightly dizzy and still very weak in the knees. He almost staggered to the kitchen table and flopped into one of the chairs.

"That's how Jean-Paul eats an otter pop? oh...my...god." He breathed out heavily.

Lowering herself into a chair across from Bobby, Annie leered at him.

"So, still think the nicknames an insult...Otter Pop?"

"He...You...Me, Otter Pop...wow.

"Oh Frost Boy, you're so eloquent." Annie burst into laughter.

Bobby looked at Annie suddenly suspicious. "You don't do anything...unusual...with frost do you Annie?"

Shaking her head helplessly, Annie laughed so hard and long that she lost her breath.

After several minutes she wiped the tears from her eyes and regarded Bobby's face.

He appeared to be lost in thought but came to earth as he felt her gaze on him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're not going to tell him I showed you are you?" She asked nervously.

"Nope, I'me not going to tell him anything." He grinned mischievously at her.

"Okay, now I'me scared, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing...yet. I promise you'll be the first to know. Now, If you'll excuse me, I need to go look up something on the Internet." Standing, he felt his knees were now back to normal. Seeing the confused expression on Annie's face he left her with "Don't worry, I just had the greatest idea of my entire life." and a grin.

Annie really hoped this hadn't been a mistake.

Several days later Annie found Bobby sneaking down the hall towards the infirmary with a large box in his hands.

"Bobby, what the hell are you doing? You look like Wile E. Coyote when he receives a package from ACME." Annie asked worriedly.

Grinning, Bobby set the box on a table and motioned for her to look inside. She looked at the label on the large plastic jug and what appeared to be a roll of plastic and turned to Bobby with a smile.

"Oh, you evil boy, just what are you planning?"

Looking around to make sure they were alone he lowered his head to her and whispered his nefarious schemes details.

Minutes later several of the mansions occupants heard loud laughter coming from the infirmary.

Several weeks later at the breakfast table.

"So, is everybody ready for the Halloween party at The Robin?" Bobby addressed the tables occupants.

"My Swashbuckler costume is pressed and ready." grinned Kurt.

"I'll be there." growled Logan.

"As what?" Bobby asked.

"Freddy Krueger, what else?"grinned Logan as everyone laughed.

"I've got the sexiest witch outfit you've ever seen." Annie said, blushing.

"What about you Bobby?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, mines a surprise." Bobby said with an evil grin.

"Jean-Paul?" Annie smiled at her friend.

"I thought that I would take the students nickname for me to heart and go as Professor Snape." He answered her with a slightly pained look.

"Oh, you're too pretty to be Professor Snape, you'll have to go as Draco Malfoy." Bobby realized he had spoken aloud and looked at the three people staring at him with open mouths. "What, I was just stating a fact. Well, gotta get to class." He left hurriedly and laughter followed him from the kitchen.

Halloween night at The Robin found a good portion of the school having a great time. A pirate, a dream-stalker, and a wizard sat at a table in the corner waiting for their friends to arrive.

Working her way through the crowd, Annie found them at their usual spot.

"Sorry I'me late, I had to help Bobby with his costume." She apologized as she sat down.

"S'Okay, what kind of help did the kid need?" Logan queried.

Doing her best mysterious voice, she responded "You'll see, he'll be here in a minute."

Outside, Bobby screwed up his courage and tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and went in to find his friends and his target.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, the wizard turned in his chair and looked into a familiar icy face that was not so familiarly glowing a bright orange from the black light in the bar.

"Care to dance Draco?" Bobby smiled at Jean-Paul?

"Um, just what are you supposed to be?" Asked the wizard, confused by both Bobby's appearance and the offer from the man he thought to be 100 straight to dance.

With a grin, Bobby reached out and brushed one glowing orange finger ever so slowly across Jean-Paul's lower lip confusing him even further.

"Taste." Bobby whispered into his ear.

Jean-Paul ran his tongue over his lower lip and looked up with a glazed expression.

"Otter Pop?"

"Check the wrapper." Bobby motioned to his waist with a smirk.

Looking down, Jean-Paul realized that Bobby's "costume" consisted of clear plastic boxer shorts which read "otter pop" in white lettering repeated every few inches. His face now a bright red he looked back up at Bobby wordlessly.

"Like them?" Bobby was enjoying this immensely. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to Jean-Paul and turned to the others who had watched the whole scene unfold in stunned silence.

Logan finally broke the silence asking "Nice trick kid, how'd you pull it off?"

"Warren comes in handy sometimes." Bobby said with a grin "He knows the CEO of the company that makes otter pops. Through him I was able to get a gallon of their orange syrup and a roll of the plastic they make the tubes out of." Turning to Jean-Paul, he wiggled his index finger just in front of his mouth and asked innocently "Want another taste?"

Jean-Paul gazed into his eyes for a moment and then slowly leaned forward and took the finger into his mouth swirling his tongue around it as it slid in. A moment later he let it slide out with a small pop and looked back at Bobby murmuring a small "mmmmmm" with a flirty look.

"I thought you were straight, Otter Pop." He said with a questioning look.

"Well, mostly I am. But I make exceptions. Did I ever tell you about the sentient galaxy I once dated? Cloud was what it called itself. It could be a very beautiful girl or an equally beautiful guy. I enjoyed both while it lasted. Till he/she had to return home."

"I..see." Jean-Paul responded thinking to himself that he'd work out the details of that particular confession at a later time.

"So, how about that dance. If you work up a thirst I believe Annie said that orange was your favorite flavor"

"No doubt about it, THAT was definitely a leer." thought Jean-Paul while slowly standing.

"Lead on, Otter Pop."

A few moments later the others turned from watching neon ice and black robes moving sensuously on the dance floor.

"That was unexpected" stated the swashbuckler.

"Nah, they both been throwing off pheromones for weeks." growled Freddy Krueger.

"I wonder if Jean-Paul will get the wrapper off." mused the scantily clad witch.

When Jean-Paul and Bobby returned to the table they found the other three still laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Bobby.

"A dn't nu" mumbled Jean-Paul, busy licking Bobby's neck to quench his thirst.

End


End file.
